Themed Character Contest/Ana Lemieux-Kolstad
Character's History (4 Paragraph Minimum) Ana knew from a young age her life would never be particularly normal. With no mother and a celebrity father, she was always in the spotlight. Her father is Markus Kolstad, of the Norwegian National Quidditch team. Her mother, Selene Lemieux, died in childbirth with Ana. Markus made no secret of this, and named his child Ana Selene Lemiuex-Kolstad. Ana has an older sister of 5 years, Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad. Despite being only half her blood, Ana holds Elsa to the highest of standards, wanting to be like her as she grows older. As a result, Ana flourishes, even under a slew of paparazzi that follow the children's lives. Even as the two grew older, and Elsa started getting distant during her teenage years, Ana followed her every move and took after her in many ways. As they grew, they started questioning why. Especially when Elsa had snapped at her for following her every move when Elsa was twelve and Ana 7. It was a stressful day, and Elsa was moody. The two had been fighting all day, which not only made her question her relationship with her sister, but also caused Ana's first magical sign - A door slamming in Elsa's face. This subsequently ended the fight, and started her journey with magic. Ana was always a curious girl, and after she decided to branch off from her sister, and explore herself as a person, (As mature as that is, her childish thinking of it was more along the lines of "I don't need her!") she focused on magic. Ana wasn't much of a studious kind, she always followed her heart. The things she tried were petty, at most. Trying to learn how to telekinetically throw something across the room, much like 'Matilda'. Of course, it never worked, and no matter how hard she'd try, she'd end up whining to her sister or her father about how she swears something happened, but she's not able to do it again! They had to explain a lot, because she never really accepted the answer. Like, for one, she had to buy a wand and go to the special magic school before she could control her magic. But oh, how Ana was determined. Despite her continuing to, and failing to, control the magic without a wand, she eventually was convinced by a magic old woman to attend the 'magic' school. Ana was, until she took step in Hogsmeade, convinced it wasn't magic. Ana is now able to attend Hogwarts next term, and she chose her own school. She swears she didn't choose Hogwarts because it was where her sister was going, but Ana wouldn't have chosen it for any other reason. Ana has her aspirations, though. Despite Elsa always being seen as the mother figure, Ana knew her mother died in childbirth, and she asked herdar, Markus Kolstad, about her. Ana then found out about Selene Lemieux, her maternal namesake, and the isnpiration for her middle name. Ana found out she was an Auror, who feel pregnant and in love with Markus during his time in the Quidditch world series, when he was playing for the Netherlands team. She died in Childbirth with Ana. Ana felt terrible, so she promised to tribute to her, by deciding her future career at the very young age. She'd reach for an Aurorship. Character's Personality (3 Paragraphs Minimum) Ana is a girl that refuses to believe anything until she has undeniable proof of it, and she's stubborn like none ever. She'd definitely a girl that knows what path she wants to take, and doesn't let anything deny her. She aims for the stars, and doesn't seem to care if it's impossible. She's very creative, but still believes in a state of reality. Despite being only 11, she realises her creative imagination is just imagination, but that doesn't stop her. Ana has her aspirations, which she's determined to achieve in her future. Ana has a sense of duty to her heart, and her dream. Of course, that sense of duty sometimes takes alot of her focus. Sometimes to the point of her not sleeping so she could continue becoming the best of whatever her aspiration was that week. She doesn't much like sleep, either way. She'd had nightmares since a very young age, that always come back no matter what she tries. The doctors explain it a nightmare disorder, and that after she gets older, they'd only come during stressful times. She doesn't sleep for some nights, and that usually lasts until she almost passes out due to exhaustion. Her father and sister were always the ones who made sure she was. Ana was always grateful for that, and she has hopes that it'll be something she can control better as an adult. Despite her occasional sour attitude due to lack of sleep, and her stubbornness, Ana learned following her sister that kindness can be found at even the harshest of times. She wants to try and be that as much as she can. Her mood changes and all. Ana has a bright lookout on life. This usually tends to throw her into precarious situations to help someone. Still, she has a problem saying no, which is something Ana is working on. Despite this, she's not much of a pushover. If she doesn't like a task she's put up to, she'll say yes, but she'll also throw a storm about it. She holds on to favors. Character's Appearance (Picture of FC/Model) Category:Theme Winner